


Magic Isn't Perfect

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: After the battle with the darkness Jorgeon Von Strangle erased everyone memories with Forgeticen. One slight problem. Trixie Tang still has her memories, so afraid to talk to Timmy for fear he'll lose his fairies. Teams up with Mr. Crocker to capture them. But things might not go to plan, and what does she want anyway? Timmy x Trixie
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Trixie Tang & Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang/Timmy Turner
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is easily the six or seventh rewrite for this chapter (I'm not 100% about that though) and so far I'm liking the direction of this story. The plot-points will be the same as will the ending. So feedback is very much appreciated. I want to know weather this story needs a sequel or not. As their is enough unresolved plot-threads to do so, but I think this could easily be a solid one book story. So thoughts? Also I'm looking for a beta-reader/editor who can help me with my work, and go through it with a critical eye before I publish them online. So if your interested PM me. Personalty I would like to have two or three people I'll take almost anyone as long as you actually finish the work in a timely fashion. Other than else enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Five More Minutes.

That's all it would take to get the answers in which she desired. Five minutes till she could receive much-needed closer. On the current chapter in her life and the beginning on another. An end to the endless night left pondering at what she had learned. What she had seen. All it took was negotiating with the devil. Hearing his twisted words in order to find the grain of truth. And bringing calm to the tsunami of confusion. Trixie Tang had only five more minutes before the world she knew could return to a new normal. A month ago her world was thrown into the trash bin of history. A month ago the world had gone black, stars disappeared, and the constellations were eliminated. All thanks to a swirling black mass. That day changed everything she knew and widened her view of reality. Revealing secrets she wasn't supposed to know, and emotions she didn't know she had. But now she had to act like it didn't happen. What a sad state of affairs for her. "Trixie are you okay?" Trixie turned her head to look at her blonde haired best-friend who had a worried look on her face. She wore her usual white v-turtle neck vest with a giant D, and a pink skirt.

"Ya. Why?"

Veronica bit her bottom lip. "Well, you've been staring at the clock intensely. Plus lately, you've been..." She cut herself off trying to find the right words. Trixie rolled her eyes, her best friend wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"And lately I've been..?"

"Acting weird." She finally told her and shifted away from Trixie who raised an eyebrow at this. "You've been acting like...like you know. Like you want something, but can't have it. And you've been staring in Turner's direction." Veronica lowered her voice on the last part, so that no one else would hear that. "And you've been agitated lately."

"Why must you remind me?"

Trixie sighed and sank lower into the metal chair. It isn't something, it's somebody. She thought to herself bitterly, but didn't say it out loud. Ever since that event a month ago, she wanted him. It was interesting how someone so unimportant held a secret as large as he did. From that simple kiss on the Blue Moon of Vegan. He planted a seed of curiosity that she wanted to water. He had shaped the world in ways she couldn't' began to describe, and all of it went united. Trixie though over the past few years, only for Veronica to shake her back to reality.

"Remind you of what?" Veronica asked, "And Trixie stop spacing out."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Trixie asked curiously.

Veronica was playing with her blond locks thinking over her next few words. "Well, you space out in the middle of conversations. Like you just did now. You know where you're in the middle of a conversation and just stop talking. And never respond."

"I don't do that and what's your point?"

"My point is that you're acting weird and I'm worried about you. Anything like I can help you with?" Veronica said with a smile as she shoved her stuff into the white backpack she carried around. It matched the color of her vest. Trixie just shook her head and thought over her next response carefully.

"So let's say, theoretically of course. You know somebody's secret, but if you tell anybody bad things happen. What would you do?" Trixie turned her blue eyes towards her best friend who smiled at her. She was hearing the question. Trixie herself was never one for giving up secrets easily, but any advice would be welcomed.

"Well, that's simple." Veronica chuckled, "It depends on the person. If you hate them, reveal it, if you like them you keep it. And if you like to think they're okay keep it as blackmail." Veronica said with a mischievous grin on her face. "Like the wart on Tad's butt. And before you ask I know a lot of things about all you guys. That's just like the friend I am."

"I don't wanna know," Trixie said, and turned away from her best friend who went silent and looked towards the front of the classroom. The devil was standing at the chalkboard lecturing to a bunch of kids. None of which particularly cared. It was a warm spring day outside, and everyone wanted to be outside. Even Trixie who wasn't one for being outside though the mall sounded nice. Which irritated Crocker. Glancing at the clock, she had four minutes left of school. Four minutes till enlightenment, and the dance with the devil began.

Crocker was growling with agitation preparing to go on one of his fairy fueled rants. This caught Trixie's attention, "Do none of you care? I spend grueling hours preparing, and lecturing to teach you. To give you knowledge that will make you successful, and all you do is mock me!" He snapped the chalk in his hand, and a smile crossed Trixie's face. This is what she wanted to hear."In this world, two plus two equals four, but in a world with fairies! They could make it equal to fish." Normally she would tune him out, but not today. Today was the day she was getting those answers. It took her a month to finally gather the courage, and wasn't going to let it go to waste."Why must I be a miserable middle-aged school teacher? Why do I believe in magical little creatures? I claim to be an expert, but have never caught one. One day! I'll rule the world! Stair at the board for the last four minutes of class."

"Mr. Crocker, wait!" The devil turned towards her puzzled, and so did some of the kids in class looked at her. She wouldn't allow this to slip past her. Not again. She needed the answers and wasn't going to wait any longer. "I need to talk to you about my grade." Some of the kids in class groaned, others rolled their eyes. Some of them were hoping for something exciting, and the devil rolled his eyes.

"Meet me in the hall."

The devil stormed off, and Veronica looked at her. Trixie just shrugged her shoulders, but didn't say anything. Today was the day the dance began. Stepping into the hallway to face the man who stood there impatiently. Tapping his foot against the marble floor; the hallway was mostly empty. Time was of the essence. If kids heard her echoing these words her entire social life was over. "What seems to be the problem? Did I enter a grade on an assignment wrong?" The devil asked, and Trixie looked at him. She had no choice, talking to him was out of the question. Taking the risk wasn't worth it, this was her one shot, and it had to be successful.

"I want to talk to you someplace more private, it's not about my grade." She admitted shyly, "I want to talk to you about... Fairy godparents." Looking up from the ground she could see the man was in disbelief. He wore his normal clothes, and took a moment to go over what she just said. "I recently had an incident that has made me believe in them. And since you're an expert...I thought I could come to you. And wow I sound crazy." Crocker raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of incident?"Crocker asked.

"Memory?" She told him unsure of how to respond.

"Very well then Ms. Tang, but if this is some kind of prank by you or your rich friends. I'll make the rest of your time in my class miserable!" He threatened and grabbed Trixie by the arm, "Follow me. I know a place we can have a 'chat' in private about your issue." He said, and Trixie swallowed the fear in her stomach as she was driven deeper into the devil's lair.

...

"Wow! What a waste of perfectly good money. That could've been used on countless other things. Instead of all this." Trixie spoke the moment she had walked into the Crocker Cave. From the giant flashing neon sign that said, Crocker Cave. To all the electronics devices that littered the place. She had landed on top of the pink mattress after falling down a shoot in Crocker's locker. "On top of that this is built under school is that even legal? How much have you spent on this place? And the next question is how much time?" She asked.

"Well Ms. Tang, not everyone's a multi-millionaire at the age of ten." He snapped back to her and pulled up a chair. Sitting down he turned towards her, "Now then what do you want to know about Fairy Godparents, and what is this 'memory' problem that made you believe in fairies. Let me guess you don't even know what a Fairy Godparent is?" She nodded her head, embarrassed and the devil sighed, turned around, and opened a file. "Well then a Fairy Godparent is..."

Ten Minutes of Explanation Later

"Okay, that answers a lot of questions." She admitted to the man who was sipping on a juice box. He had explained a lot more than she needed to know, but it did bring with it. An inner-peace that she had never really felt before. Could I team up with you?" This got Crocker to raise an eyebrow. "Look you believe in Fairies, I know they're real, I know someone who has them, and I've interacted with them. Together we could prove the existence of Fairy GodParents, and I could get some much-needed clarity. So what do you say?" Crocker though over her proposition with a smile on his face.

"Let me guess Timmy Turner?"

"Yes." She spoke not sure if admitting it was the right thing to do. The man was unhinged and scared her. However, if she didn't work with him trying to find another Fairy hunter would take time. And Trixie's patient was thinning. How long till she made a mistake. Losing her popularity wasn't in the question nor could she risk having Timmy lose his godparents from some unfair ruling. One in which she herself wasn't sure of, "Their names are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof? I'm not sure on the last one, but Cosmo, and Wanda I'm positive exist."

"Hmm….Cosmo….Wanda? Why does that name sound familiar? Anyway not that we know that Turner has three fairies, and their names. First I'm going to create a device that will allow old memories to be played like a movie. Second, I'm going to work on a device that can help people remember memories that have been erased. Third, we're going to make a plan to capture Turner's...Fairy GodParents!" He spazzed on the last one, and Trixie winced. Was making a deal with the devil such a good idea? "Anyway after thinking it over I accept your proposal. Now that I have confirmation that Fairies exist we can use my brains, and your charm to capture Turner's Fairy Godparents!" After his spasm, he held out his hand, "So what do you say, partner?"

"Two things." He sighed.

"Of course I expected some...conditions for our partnership." He admitted, "So what are they?"

"First this partnership is to be kept secret. I'm not sacrificing my popularity for the existence of fairies." She told him flatly. Crocker frowned, nodding his head. Not liking where this was going. "Secondly when we capture them no harm is to come towards the Fairy. I have no ill-will towards them. If anything happens to them this partnership is over. Got it?" He thought it over and nodded his head.

"Crystal clear."

"Good." Trixie took his hand and shook it and he smiled. "Of course since you're new to this entire fairy hunting business I have a book for you." Trixie kept a straight face Crocker moved over towards his computer, and hit a few buttons. Finally pulling a book he handed it to Trixie the title was Fairy Hunting 101. "Well, I'll read this over the weekend see you Monday, Mr. Crocker."

"Very well then see you Monday." He smiled and with that Trixie left the man to his own device. Caring the book close to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She picked up the Buzz Cola from the table and took a sip. Her attention was on her cell-phone. She was surfing the internet for all the information on fairies out there. From their lore, to crazy psychos like the devil. Since she received the book from Crocker. She had become obsessed with these magical creatures. All Trixie wanted to do was understand them. What would it be like to fly in the sky? To live forever? To be with a human child, and grant them wishes only to let them go upon adulthood? All of these questions and more wore roaming in her head, but she could only groan. The more she dug into the lunatics on the world it became repulsive. So many of these people wanted to harm them, steal their magic, or even kill them. And for what? Many of them were no different than Crocker, and it was tiresome. What did these creatures do to deserve to be killed? They were sentient things in the universe, and after searching far and wide. It all came back to hunting and hurting them. She had found a blog that had promise for about twenty minutes until it devolved into how to capture them.

And then it went into detailed ways to capture them, rip their wings apart, and more. Her stomach turned and she sighed what was the point of doing all this research. She wanted to understand them not kill them. Though with her making a deal with the devil she was starting to regret her decisions hopefully Timmy didn't get caught in the crossfire. Sighing, she closed out of the browser, and put her head onto the table. Looking at the itinerant was no longer possible; all of these people were nuts. I guess the only way I'm going to understand them is by talking to one or by asking Timmy. Timmy, her mind was wandering around about what could be. Even now she could still feel his lips against hers. Still remember his sacrifice and it scared her. In a way she didn't want her memories taken, to lose a part of her. Losing people that scared her more than anything. "Come on guys...I'm going to score a date with Trixie this time." She heard an all to familiar voice, and smiled.

"Two bucks it ends with him getting pummeled."

"Deal."

She lifted her head to see Timmy Turner with a blonde kid, and another bald kid. One of them was the school's prodigy, A small smile crossed his face though she couldn't figure out where his godparents were. She had a theory it was all the pink, green, and lavender objects he carried around with him. He was cute with an enduring charm that she had been ignoring for the longest time. Pretending not to notice she shifted her head back towards her phone, and eagerly waited for his infamous, "Hi Trixie." Looking at the boy with his pink hat, matching colored shirt, and black pants. "I brought you some flowers." He held out his hand, and she looked at him with the mundane look of annoyance.

"What do you want an empty bus seat? And flowers, that's what you're going to give me? Don't you know I'm rich? I can afford so many flowers it would be worth more than all the income you'll generate over your life. So get lost!" Just to emphasize her pretend annoyance she took the flowers, and ripped them apart by the steam, and threw them on him. "Loser." He sighed, and with that, she picked herself up and walked off. Some of his friends consolidated him, and they moved away from her. She could've easily gone with something more threading, probably should've too. However, since that event a month ago hurting him like this brought an unknown emotion to the front. It felt tingly and wrong. Shaking it off or attempted to. Treating the 'chosen one' like this was wrong. Sure no one remembered, but she did. However with the potential for Jorgen watching over him, and his godparents. The risk was too great. After finding a new spot in the mall away from her friends, and Turner. Once he showed up they would all flee.

"Ah. Miss Tang." She turned her head to see the devil appearing out from the store called Go Wear. A shop for active seniors in his hand was a few bags. She didn't question it, "Nice to see you here. Come I'd like to inform you of my new plan to capture Turner's Fairy Godparents!" He shouted with his usual spasm, and she sighed.

"Bring your voice down, I don't want people to know I'm here. And Turner's around so be careful."

"Relax Ms. Tang I'm aware of your predilection when it comes towards your popularity." He said, trying to calm her nerves. "Now sit down, and if anyone asks. You're doing an extra-credit assignment to raise your grade." Trixie sighed, and sat down on the opposite end of a small table nearing the giant open area that showed the first floor, and had glass panes. They were in the food court, and not too far was the small train in the mall you could ride. With some kids tooting the horn reading smoke. "Now then allow me to inform you of my-I mean our plan. See as you know Turner has a massive crush on you." He cleared his throat, "Though I've been unsuccessful and determined what his godparents are."

"You know these pink, green, and lavender objects he carries around with him?" He nodded his head, "That's his godparents." Crocker nodded his head.

"You know in hindsight that makes a lot of sense." He admitted, "Anyway I was thinking. Next week when Turner comes to school I'll keep him after. You'll come in and distract him by flirting or doing whatever you ten-year-old girls do. And when he's distracted I'll use the Crocker Pot-"

"What's a Crocker Pot? And it doesn't hurt the fairies does it?" Crocker frowned at this.

"Never-mind. I forget an earnest mistake. My apologies."

"Look, Crocker, I want to talk to them, not hurt them. After I get some answers for my memory. We can reveal them, and then I expect we release them." This caught his attention, and he grunted.

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"Crocker I don't want them hurt." She snapped, "Nor do I want them to become some science project. If you even think about hurting them we can call this entire partnership off. Our deal was we capture Turner's fairies. I get some much-needed answers, and you let them go. Nothing more."

"Fine." He admitted, "Look here's the plant that won't harm them. Promise. Scouts honor. Well if I was in scouts that is." Trixie rolled her eyes, "On Tuesday next week. I'm going to keep Turner after school for 'detention' or his grades or something like that. After excusing myself you'll come in and distract Turner. While that I'll use Rump Roast and lure his fairies away to a contaminant unit. Where after distracting Turner, and how I don't know. Use your powers as a ten-year-old girl, and distract him. Then once he's out we go in, and you can talk to them, then we reveal them to the public. And once that's done we'll give them back their freedom."

"That seems reasonable, but I want proof that the machine you create has a release button, and how to use it." She told him flatly, "As frankly, I don't trust you."

"Nor do I blame you." So the two of them spent the next hour shaping and formulating the plan. And both of them lying to one another she knew not to trust him, and so they moved towards his house. After all the demonstrations from the day. On the very machine he was going to use, and how it worked. It would capture them in a microwave like a machine, and even had a release form, and could even harness their magic. Though she didn't' like it the ability to make a 'wish' a concept she couldn't wrap her head around. So after consenting to religion what it could do, and he assured her it didn't harm the fairies. The plan was set to occur, now it was only time to get to know him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (A Dance With The Devil)   
“Get real Ms Tang. Not all of us are multi-millionaires at the age of ten, and live in a mansion!” Crocker snapped at Trixie after she had made a comment about the shabby condition of the Crocker’s household. The outside was worse than the inside, but it still looked like a dump, and needed to be cleaned. Crocker had changed his white shirt, and black tie with a decently looking blue tuxedo, the first time Trixie in her life had seen him looking decently. The inside was much nicer than the outside, “Alright children around this house hold I’ve hidden your project, it will contain your partner. And stay out of mother's room, and mine; it's strictly off limits! Except for you Turner you have to follow me. And that includes you Ms Tang.”   
The kids split up into their groups and began to dig around the house looking for their project, and Trixie walked over to Crocker. The three meet in the kitchen and the kids have moved through the kitchen and he sat down at the table, and Trixie did the same. “Hi Trixie.” He tried again, and she again pretended to ignore him. She didn’t even dare look at him, though hearing his voice made her smile.   
“Why is the empty stool talking to me?”   
“Harsh. You do know you have to talk to him Ms. Tang it does take two to complete the puzzle.” Crocker said with a bit of worry on his face. And Trixie looked at him puzzled, but he wasn’t buying it.   
“Well you didn’t assign me any partners.” She corrected him, and he looked even more puzzled. Timmy threw his hand into the air, and she was starting to feel bad, but shook her head. She wouldn't let him know, he had to take the hint.   
“Turner stop talking to Silver wear and get over here!”   
“So where is our project?” He asked.   
“Well come with me.” And he led the two ten year olds away from the crowd of kids they went through a door into the garage. Standing in the middle was a stone table with a puzzle on it, and a bunch of boxes, junk and other such things covered by a cloth. “For your group project you have to solve this ridiculous hard puzzle! And it will require you two to both work together Ms. Tang.” Trixie looked at the puzzle, it was a colored puzzle, and you could slide one of them to form a color. “Your goal is to get all the twenty-four titles to have the exact same color, good luck.” With that he left the room, and Trixie looked around something was wrong and she knew it, and hearing his voice was driving her crazy.   
“So.. I guess let’s do this.” He said awkwardly, and the more she heard her voice, the more she could only smile. Trixie took the first title and shifted it slightly, and for the next hour, both of them in a silent deminior tried to solve it. But no matter how much they got closer and closer, Turner could only grow more frustrated. “That's it! I wish I could solve this-” It then hit Trixie what was going on and she toppled the boy to the ground as an energy field appeared, “Huh?”   
“Don’t make any wishes, you idiot.” Trixie said out loud, and the two looked around the room and were trapped within the devils lair. “Please tell me you still have your godparents with you?” The boy looked at Trixie puzzled and didn’t say anything, and Trixie was looking around as Crocker reemerged.   
“Ah ha!” The two looked around to see Crocker re emerged into the room with a wide smile on his face. “And all of this was thanks to you Ms. Tang.” Both of them looked at the force-field, and fear was something she knew. She had struck a deal with the devil, and had won what he wanted. Inside was Cosmo, Wanda, and the baby fairy Trixie couldn't name, standing their full form slamming against the wall. “For years I was made fun of, called a kook, but now thanks to you Ms. Tang I not only have ultimate power in my hands, I also have proof!” He walked towards the force field, and smiled with a wide look, and Trixie for the first time all day looked at the boy. What had she done?  
“Okay, so you're going to let them go right? I just wanted to talk to them.” She reminded the man who could only laugh.   
“Hmm let me think about that. NO!” He shouted, “I wish the two were tied together!” He said as the energy field turned blue, and then the two were now tied up next to each other, though they could still speak. “You think I was going to let you talk cause you still have some dumb memory? Please Ms. Tang gets real.”   
“Umh Trixie what’s going on?” He asked. “What memory-”   
“I wish Turner had a gag on his mouth!” The boy could only make sounds inaudible, and Crocker approached the fairies with a camera. Snapping a photo of them, and turned towards her, “Since you did lead me to capturing the fairies I’ll allow you to make one wish. All you do say I wish and make it, and then it happens.”   
“So just I wish, right? And I could wish for anything?”   
“Yes.” Trixie thought for a moment, and smiled.   
“Fine. I wish you were frozen, and the fairies were free oh and you forgot everything that happens today. And you never took the photo!”   
“Well that nice-What?” He was rushing towards her as the ice formed around his skin, and he stopped almost meters away from them. Trixie groaned, that was the last time she was making a deal with the devil. Soon the fairies appeared and waved their wand only to free them, and Trixie could only sigh in her freedom. Looking around now one minus them was here, and she did something she had wanted to do surprisingly. She pressed her lips against the boy and the fairies looked surprised.   
“Uh Trixie?”   
“Look if we can go somewhere more….private ’ll tell you what’s going on. Promise.” She smiled, and the boy was smiling wide. “And yes I told Crocker about your fairies, sorry. And yes I remember them.”   
“You what?” The boy looked up with a sparkle in his eyes, and she kissed him on the cheek. “How?”  
“Like I said later.” The boy looked at her, “Some place like the mall, it's only six, so most people aren’t there. Mall stays open till 8.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (A Chat)   
“So Trixie, how did you know Timmy has fairy godparents? And how did you know it was us?” Cosmo asked the girl as she sat on Timmy’s bed; though she would’ve preferred to go to the mall. Timmy had returned from the kitchen and held out his metal plate filled with cookies, and she took one. “Ohh cookie.” Trixie went silent for a moment as she munched on the cookie trying to come up with an explanation, Timmy shut the door. Taking a deep breath Trixie looked towards the fairies and her crush.   
“I learned about your godparents a week ago during the battle with the darkness, when I was captured by the… eliminators. Cause even though.. I think his name was Jorgeon or something like that tried to erase my memory.” She looked down at the floor and the entire room went deadly silent.   
“Really? Yes.” He said, and Trixie could only smile at his excitement, Wanda looked at her with concern, and Poof only looked puzzled. Cosmo had turned towards the wall and was running into it. “So…. wait then why have you been a jerk to me as of late? And does this have to do with Crocker? And whatever that was at his house?” Trixie looked down at the floor, the fairies didn’t say a thing.  
“Ohh.. yes. I kinda told Crocker you had fairies so he would capture them, so I could talk to them without you being there. And then whatever happened at his house occured, sorry. And I was only mean so Cosmo, and Wanda wouldn't get taken away from you. After all I’m pretty sure Jorgeon would be watching over… I didn’t mean to hurt you.”   
Wanda looked at her with worry as she held Poof in her hands, “Wait you wanted to talk to us? Why didn’t you come-no wait Jorgeon. But still you should’ve at least talked to us and not talk to a madman.” Wanda scolded the girl who could only look down at the ground.   
“I didn’t mean to hurt anybody. I just-”   
“I know it's still cute.” Wanda said, “But how do you remember we saw Jorgeon erase your memory?”   
“That's what I want to talk to you about. Why do I still have my memories? And-” Before Trixie could finish her sentence Cosmo stepped in. Wanda was getting a bit ticked at the fact that Cosmo was answering all the questions before she could say anything.   
“One Fairy Godparents are only given to people who need them, Timmy has neglectful parents, terrible babysitter, and love problems. Most he wants to date you, but can’t ever get you, while another girl is after him, and he doesn't want it. Two we do have Rules that why he can’t wish for you to fall in love with you, though he has tried, and three. If you have your memory there must be some rule that prevents it.” Cosmo said, and the last part caught her attention.   
“Wait what was the last part?” Trixie asked.  
“What rules Cosmo?” Wanda asked.  
“Poof, Poof.” Poof said, rattling his rattle.   
Timmy turned his head towards the door, and Cosmo, Wanda and Poof disappeared and he could hear his parents footsteps. “Hide.” He said and his fairies raised their wands and turned Trixie into a goldfish, she looked at them, and Wanda held a fin towards her mouth. Turning back towards the boy he picked up a basketball and threw it at his parents the moment they walked into the room, and it hit his father directly in the stomach and he could only wince. “Sorry dad didn’t see you walk in.” Mrs. Turner looked around the room, sniffing the air as if she was looking for something.   
“Who are you talking to?” She asked and walked around the room exploring his bedroom, “And when did you get an extra fish?” His mother asked, and the boy just stood there like he didn’t know what his mother was talking to.   
“What are you talking about mom? I wasn’t talking to anyone minus my fish, and I only have three of them like always.” She turned back and Trixie had slipped inside the castle out of sight, Mrs Turner stoded them, and turned back towards his son.   
“You know son if you had this aim you could become a decent football player, if only you were taller.” Mr. Turner said as he played with his black hair and looked into the boy’s mirror.  
“You don’t have a girl here do you? And why do you have a hair tie?” His mother was more suspicious and the boy didn’t even seem to break a sweat.   
“No I don’t mother, no girl in school likes me. And I err stole the hair clip from Trixie when she wasn’t looking. It's totally not part of my secret shrine dedicated to the girl I can never have.” He said, and his mother opened the bathroom door and went back to the boy.  
“Okay that part I believe, but why does your room smell like perfume? More partially why does it smell like El Chavez? That's a very expensive perfume you know.” Trixie looked even more puzzled, since when did Mrs Turner know about her perfume? And how could she smell it? Trixie didn’t do anything, as she was still a fish, and it was an interesting experience to say the least.   
“Err its manly perfume. And its not El Chavez its El Cav a perfume only for men.” He said through his arms into the air.   
“Really? Honey, let's leave Timmy to talk to his fish, and go find some at the Dimmesdale mall. We can also have Vicky El Babysit.”   
“What?” The boy blinked. “You can’t.” He begged his parents, and his mother didn’t seem to be convinced.   
“Fine, but you better not be sneaking girls into your room.” She took her husband's hand and slammed the door shut.   
“How did your mother smell my perfume?” Trixie asked and shrugged her shoulders, “Anyway. So about the entire thing I’ll go on a date with you sometime in the future after all I do owe you for saving my life twice.” She touched the boy's nose, and could only smile as she kissed his cheek, “Look all i want to know is why I still have my memories as I don’t want to lose it again.”   
“Well Trixie,” Wanda said. “Don’t worry about your memory Cosmo, and I will handle talking with Jorgeon and all of that. As we don’t want to lose Timmy either.”   
“So I can manipulate him into using fairy godparents to grant my every wish, as I’m a materialistic self-obsessed ten year old. Duh.” Trixie said, and Wanda didn’t believe a lick of that, and Poof floated over towards the girl. “And who are you? You’re cute.” Trixie wrapped her arms around Poof and tickled the baby with a smile on her face. “Yes, you are.” Poof could only giggle at this, and Timmy smiled.  
“That’s Poof he’s my fairy godbrother.”   
“Yup the first fairy baby born in over a thousand years.” Cosmo said, “And his name is Poof. Hey you already said that Tommy.” Timmy pushed the green fairy away, and thought for a moment.   
“So what do you want to do now?” She asked.   
“Wanna play video games?”   
“Sure.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (A Chin-dig)  
“Something original preferably,” Trixie said as she picked up the two d sixies and rolled them. And with her only available hand moved the pieces on the board, and took her card. The two of them had gone from playing video games, which both of them had played a million times to boardgames. “Do you know how many ‘dates’ I’ve been on with Tad and Chad, they get boring after a while.” Timmy smiled at that, and stood up from the bed as Trixie took her turn, the two were playing Dimmdale-oply. Trixie herself had her left arm wrapped tightly around baby Poof, as she was giving him personal attention, and he didn’t seem to have any reservations against it. “It’s your turn.”   
“I know,” He walked into his closet, and started rummaging through things. Trixie was tickling Poof on the side, and handed the baby a cookie. Who in one bit swallowed the whole thing, Timmy reemerged with a comic book in his hand, and both of them looked puzzled, “So you want something original I can do that.”   
“I like comics, but… a comic book date? That's a new one.” She said with a perky look, after the event with his parents nothing had come of it. Timmy had confirmed Vicky was here, but she was watching some tv show obsessively. “Are we bringing the comic book characters to life? 3d movie? Or-”  
“Actually Trixie I was thinking we would go inside the comic.” Trixie looked puzzled, and then down at the baby. “It’s quite simple we’re going into the comic for some crime-fighting, action packed adventure.”   
“Poof, Poof?”   
“Yes Poof we’re going inside the comic, and will need to be in costume.” Poof picked up his rattle and waved it into the air, and Trixie felt something cold and damp touch her skin. The smell of burning gas, and more trickled through the air, and she realized she was standing atop a skyscraper overlooking a city. “Trixie welcome to Chincinati home of the-”   
“Of the Crimson Chin.” She finished.  
“Hey.”   
“Hey what?” Trixie asked and then looked at him, “What are you wearing?”   
“Why I’m Cleft the boy chin wonder,” He said with a boom in his voice. “And you’re Wonder Gal!” Trixie looked down only to realize she was in costume, and the girl looked puzzled, “And that’s Poof the Chin Hound Pup.” Poof was now a purple dog, and Trixie nuzzled him only to get licked in the face.   
“Yuck.”   
“Poof, Poof.”   
Trixie Tang looked at the boy, “So let me guess you created Cleft the boy Chin Wonder with magic?”   
“Yup, and I also created Wonder Gal, and many other heros after I wished for the world to be like a comic book.”   
“Okay you have to tell me the story with some of these wishes of yours. Especially the one where you ‘attempted’ to get me to fall in love with you. I’m curious.” Trixie said, and looked around the world, “So what powers do I have?”   
“You have super strength, super speed, super popularity, magic bracelets, and a magical lasso that can make anyone tell the truth.” He said with a smile, “And of course you're pretty as always.” Trixie blushed, and punched him lightly, and Timmy met her gaze, Poof looked at the two ten year confused and with worry.  
“Poof?”   
At the Von Strangle Residency  
“So I’m a bit worried,” Wanda said as she was sitting on the opposite side of Jorgeon. The worlds self-proclaimed toughest fairies, and guardian of Fairy World lived in a mansion. Granted he was married to Tooth Fairy, but this annoyed Wanda even more. Her husband was forced to stay in a carrier, and couldn't get out. “What if somebody from the event of the darkness still has memories from the event? Like for example Aj or Chester, what would you do? And how would they still remember?” Jorgeon watched the female fairy carefully as he bit down on his cheero, and swallowed.  
“Well assuming they somehow found a way to keep their memory I would just erase it again! Now if you're offending godchild somehow made them remember that would be considered ‘revealing’ and you would be taken away.” He picked up the glass tea cup and took a sip with a smile on his face. “My favorite, my wife knows how to make a mean hundred pound cup of tea. Anway. There are only a few select ways for a memory wipe to be stopped. One they violate the rules so somehow, and by that I mean love, danger, or health.”  
“Hmmm, so assuming we found such a person who would we talk to?” Wanda asked with a tint of worry, but Jorgeon didn’t seem to pick it up.   
“Me or Doctor Rip Studwell. Now if you’ll excuse me my favorite show is on.” And with that he left the living room, towards the couch. Wanda raised her wand and poofed herself home, so that solved that problem.   
Inside the Comic Book World   
“What issue did you pick?” Trixie asked as she was getting bored the two had gone from street to street, and panel through panel. They were easily over half way through the comic, and had yet to see anything that actually knew. Both of them held hands, and went from shop to shop, and explored the streets, and Trixie was enjoying it more than she was expecting. “You said a ‘crime-fightin’ ‘action-packed’ ‘date’ so far we’ve been doing things that normal people do on dates. Which I don't mind… but I wanna kick a villain's butt.” Timmy was still unused to this, he had meat Trixie, but this was a new… side of her.   
“Umhh… not sure I just grabbed one-” Suddenly a shout overcame the background, and both turned around.   
“Finally some action!” Standing there was the Bronze Kneecap and Trixie smiled. “God do you know what it takes to get the Crimson Chin’s attention? Ever since the blonde chick and him got married he hasn’t been around for months now.” He said and slowly approached the two with a giant bag of money in his hand. “Now prepare Cleft, and who’s the girl? Is she your girlfriend? Or are you on a date? Don’t tell me.”   
“She’s not my girlfriend! And her name is Wonder Gal.”   
“Well then Wonder Gal, have a side of Knee!” He shouted as a cannon appeared from his kneecap, and Trixie Timmy to the side. “Finally some action!” Trixie pulled out her lasso, and Timmy used his cleft-copper to go into the air. “Man when Chin gets back from his honeymoon he’s going to hear it.”   
“What do you mean back? A honeymoon is only a week or so long.” Trixie asked as she threw her laser around the man who doged. “And surrender Villain! Man that sounds awesome to say.” While the Bronze Kneecap was focused on Trixie, he forgot that there was another, and soon Poof started barking loudly.   
“A dog! Keep that thing away from me!” Poof was barking at the man who was cowardling, and Trixie tied him up with her rope. Frowning.   
“That was anticlimactic.” She said, “Well I’m going to leave him till the cops come and handle him. What do you wanna do know.” Trixie picked up baby Poof, “And when I get back you're going to get a treat. You're so adorable.” Poof gigled, and she looked back at Timmy. “Do you wanna explore the rest of Chincinati?”   
“Sure.” Timmy said knowing full well what she meant, the rest of the comic, as Wanda and Cosmo had appeared and were looking at the comic.   
“You wanna stop them?” Cosmo asked his wife as she held the comic in her hand.   
“Nope. Let them have their fun, I have a feeling we’re going to be dealing with a lot more of Trixie.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (A Day With Poof)

Trixie looked up from her comic book upon hearing a small voice, "Trixie." Floating up above her was Poof, Timmy's little fairy brother. She smiled, wrapped her arms around him and the baby could only giggle. "Poof Poof." Trixie had spent a lot of time around him; she was getting used to having magical fairies in her life. Currently she was waiting for the school bus to appear, as she still had time on her hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Poof Poof." He said with a smile, and Trixie looked at him puzzled she still couldn't understand him.

"Well I have school soon, and shouldn't you be with Timmy? Though it's nice to see you want a cookie?" She offered only to receive his usual response, and chuckling, and she left her bedroom. Carefully walking around to make sure no one saw her, and made it all the way to the kitchen. Laying out on her family's kitchen was a bunch of snacks that cooks had made and he slipped from her hand and devoured the batch. "Okay, stop." She held onto his as he was aiming for the chocolate fountain her mother had ordered.

"Trixie what's with the doll? I thought you stopped playing with them?" She turned around to see her father who had walked into the room. "I'm not complaining just saying oh and by the way watch out for your mother she-"

"She's what?" Her mother walked in with a smile, "Hey I thought you stopped playing with dolls." Poof frowned, but Trixie held him, as long as no one realizes that it's a fairy it should be fine right? The girl was confused both of her parents were in the same room which was almost unheard of for Trixie.

"It's not a doll mom. It's an action figure from… Super Poof the comic book series, and it's not mine. It's Veronicas." She said carefully as Trixie wasn't used to lying to people, and her mother didn't believe that for a moment. "What?"

"I don't believe that one bit. Though the doll does look very life-like, and it can even blink which is cool. Sorry I meant 'action figure' anyway so who's your boyfriend? Is it Tad or Chad? I hope not and-"

"I do not have a boyfriend!" Trixie screamed, and her mother smirked as a blush formed on Trixie's face.

Later at Dimmesdale Elementary School

"Look, you can stay around me, but only for today. As you don't want your parents getting worried." Trixie told Poof who was disguised as a purple wristwatch. After her mother had tried to embarrass the girl she managed to slip away before her mother could start lecturing. "Plus you're still adorable, and your parents might get worried." She said, and Poof did the best he could to nod his head as a watch. She was currently walking down Dimmesdale hallway on her way to her next class and opened the door. She would always arrive a few minutes before the bell rang, just to get things in order.

"Oh it's just you miss Tang." Mr Crocker said he still wasn't happy with her, but she didn't care. And since she had Poof with her she would have to be more on guard then she usually would.

"Poof-"

"Shush." She said and Crocker looked at her for a moment as she went and sat down as she usually would. "We don't want him catching you." Poof nodded his head, and soon the kids from her class started flowing into her class. As usual she received her daily dose of complaints, but tossed them to the side. Timmy walked in and she waved at him, but only for Aj to wave back, and she frowned.

"Hi Trixie, do you know anything about comics?" Veronica asked, and Trixie turned to face her blonde best-friend. She was holding onto a piece of paper and the girl stood there extremely nervous.

"I may know a thing or to why?" Veronica took a sigh of relief as if something was lifted off her shoulders.

"So… my-my birthday party in a few days.. And I was wondering if you… want to come?" Veronica asked and held out the paper which Trixie took, "I'm doing a fundraiser for my party. It's going to be a superhero bash. Meaning you have to dress up as a superhero, and err I was wondering if you would come?" Trixie could tell the girls embarrassment, and stutter to an unoriginal degre. "Please come Trix. I know its-"

"Relax I'll be there."

"You will?"

"Yes it is my best-friends birthday party." Trixie said and within moments the girl was hugging her sobbing. And she was more uncomfortable than she had been.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She wiped the tears from her face, "umh sorry about that. I er nevermind." Veronica took her seat, and Trixie looked at the girl with worry on her face. "Can you get Tad, and Chad to? I want all my friends coming."

"Are you-"

"Trixie, Veronica, pay attention!" Crocker shouted, and the two went silent and back to their normal of not paying attention.

II

Poof yawned, and Trixie looked at the baby who was falling asleep from Crocker's lecture. The class seemed to drown in, "Look I know you're not my fairy, but can I make a wish?" She asked the fairy and looked around carefully to make sure no one was paying attention. Poof blinked and responded, and Trixie could only assume it was a yes. "I wish Crocker would get bored, and do something interesting." She muttered and Poof raised his rattle and shook it, and she smiled.

"You know what this is boring! And I suddenly want to do something erratic, so lets…." Crocker paused for a moment. "Let's do something original and by that I mean-"

"Poof I wished Crocker would fall asleep until the bell rang." Trixie said, and the baby shook his rattle, and the man hit the floor sucking on his thumb. Soon kids got out of their seats, or went to chat with each other. "Thank you."

"Who are you talking to?" Veronica asked.

"Umh myself?"

"Okay." Veronica said, and Trixie smiled at the girls' blindness, and she looked around the room Timmy was eyeing her. And she shrugged her shoulders and raised her wrist to travel Poof, and the boy shook his head. He knew, and that was that.

III

"Ugh gruel again." Trixie said as she walked into the lunchroom and she could smell the food. "Poof I wish school lunch was something actually good." Poof waved his rattle and all the gruel was replaced with pizza, the chocolate milk was replaced by fizzy juice. And some sweets appeared, and Trixie went over to the popular kids table. Tad, Chad and Veronica were sitting there chatting. Today had been one of the best days Trixie had ever had, and was even more interesting.

"Hi Trixie!" Chad said, "Now you must admit I'm the funniest guy in town."

"No Trix you must admit I'm the funniest guy in town." Tad said, and Trixie rolled her eyes more annoyed. She snatched a cookie from her plate, and handed it to Poof who munched on it happily.

"Actually neither of you are funny." Both of them looked at her, "I know somebody who's way funnier than both of you. And has a girlfriend unlike you two." This got both of their attention.

"Oh and who's this? It ain't that Turner kid and that crazy girl with the black hair? Is it?" Tad asked anger boiling to the surface, one thing Trixie knew how to get these two to do what she wanted.

"No this one is much prettier, and rich, and buff. And his wife, I mean you got the rich part and that's it. And he goes around wearing a red spandex, but too bad since you boys aren't coming to Veronica's birthday party. He'll be there. I think he could teach you two a thing or two about comedy."

"Oh realy?"

"Oh ya he's got a hot blonde wife who's fit. And I wish I had a picture of her in my pocket." Trixied reached in and pulled out a picture of Golden Locks, and both of the boys jaws dropped. "Pretty ain't she."

"Gol-" Trixie put her other hand over Veronica's mouth.

"But shame since you two are two popular superheroes. That you miss a really popular dude, and did I mention he's an actor."

"And what's his name?" Both of them asked.

"Charles Hampton Indigo."

"Well fine then," Chad said angry. "Well fine then I'll be there in the best looking costume there."

"No ah I'll be the best looking costume there."

Trixie smiled, and Veronica figured it out, "Please boys I'll be the best character there. And I already know who I'm going as." Both of the boys took off running and Veronica hugged her.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

IV

Trixie sat in her bedroom throwing Poof into the air, and he was giggling until he landed on the bed. "Huh?" She smiled as Poof had fallen asleep and snuggled next to him, it was quite within her room. And that was the last thing Trixie remembers as she had fallen asleep.

Author Note: So this story is coming along nice I only have a few more arch left and that will be it I don't plan on doing any of the actual series, expect maybe the Anti-Poof episode, but that's most likely not going to happen. I do plan to have a chapter of one of my other fanfics update. And I''m impressed with the amont of people reading this :) Anyway well May the Force Be With You


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(A Day of Fun)

"He spent the entire day with you?" Wanda asked Trixie as the group was in Timmy's bedroom. School had gotten out and the two had completed their homework, Poof sat on Trixie's lap as she handed him a cookie. He engulfed and Wanda frowned as she snatched the baby, "No wonder he likes you so much. You keep feeding him sweats. No more sweets for the rest of the day." Poof folded his arms and looked away, "I know he's cute, but he's still a baby. Too much sweets is bad for anyone. Especially little ones."

"Okay."

"Now that we're done with homework, do you want to go to an amusement park?" Timmy asked standing up from the bed, and shaved the homework into his desk. "In fact what about a private amusement park?"

"I wouldn't mind, but wear? In your bedroom? Isn't that a bit… irresponsible? What if your parents found out?" Trixie asked if she was wearing her boy disguise.

"Oh please Trixie, everyone knows Timmy is the most irresponsible person. He's made so

many wishes we've had to give him his own island." Cosmo said, "And besides it's not like he hasn't made this wish before. His parents are so blind they won't notice." Cosmo was wearing a swimming outfit with floaties on and pretending to swim in the air. Trixie chuckled at that thought, Timmy having his own island for wishes?

"Are you really that bad? And why would he need an island?"

"Because punny earth boy!" Trixie was lifted up by Jorgeon Von Strangle and he was

glaring at her with his booming voice. "When a wish is unwished it has to go somewhere, and usually they would all go to Fairy World Giat Unwish Storage, but he's made so many wishes. That we've had to put them on an island in the bermuda triangle. Now then who are you?" He started to squeeze Trixie, and she held onto her hat.

"I'm Dylan, one of Timmy's friends." She said, and he looked around.

"And tell me-"

"Dylan's one of my wishes." Timmy cut him off, before he could answer any more

questions, "I was getting lonely, so I had Cosmo, and Wanda wished me up a...friend. Who knows my secret, and shares my... fairy godparents." Wanda, Cosmo, and Trixie looked at each other and then back at Jorgeon.

"He's right. I'm imaginary and cooler than him. Right guys?" Trixie winked.

"Of course sweety." Wanda said with sweat pouring down her forehead, Jorgeon looked at

them suspiciously "Do you have any wishes you wanna make sport?"

"Ya I wish Jorgeon would let me go." She said, and Wanda raised her wand only for Jorgeon to drop her onto the floor. Trixie took a deep breath, and stood up from the floor extremely nervous.

"Fine you win this round Turner, but if your imaginary friend violates any of Da Rulez you

lose your fairies! Now anyway where the amusement park. You know how much I like the swan boats!" They all took a sigh of relief, and Timmy could only shake his head.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like I don't know Binky or with your wife. Why are you bugging me?"

"Because Turner you guys are my only friends! Binky's on vacation and my wife's

working. And right now I'm on vacation and bored!" Timmy frowned at Jorgen's response and looked towards Trixie who only shrugged her shoulders. He looked back towards the man who was laying on the floor meating Timmy's eyes with a beating glare.

"Fine. So Dylan, do you wanna do the honors?"

Trixie smiled, "Fine I wish Timmy's bedroom was turned into an amusement park with swan boats!" She yelled, and she was amazed at how magic was as the room was expanded and roller coasters, carnival games, and more appeared. "Oh and I wish Jorgen had a free-pass that would get him access to any ride in the park." Cosmo raised his wand, and a blue ticket appeared, and he took off running with Poof flying right behind him.

"Fine you can come, but don't get scared on the big kids ride." The two disappeared, and

Trixie walked over towards him.

"He didn't recognize me. Cool, so what do you want to do first? Roller coaster? Games? Bad food? The barf machines? Or do you wanna try the… swan boats?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Alright you two have fun, Cosmo and I have other things to do. Yell if you need

anything." Wanda raised her wand and the two disappeared.

"Come on," She grabbed his hand and went immediately for the roller coaster, and Trixie enjoyed every moment of it. The two mostly held hands and avoided Jorgen as they went from the larger rollercoaster to the small carnival games, and now the two were walking down the aisle eating cotton candy chatting. "So I'm gonna get going before my mother realized I've been missing. Usually she's at work or doing something, but lately she's been around and it's annoying sometimes. Bye Timmy, umh wanna wish me home?"

"Poof!" Timmy called out, and the baby called flying towards him, "I wish Dylan

was home."

"Why do you need to wish him 'home'?" Jorgeon asked

"He doesn't live with me." Timmy said, and Jorgeon was extremely suspicious about the entire event.

II - Trixie's House

"So Trix, who's the boy?" She jumped and turned towards her mother who was standing there with a smile on her face. She had quickly changed into her regular clothes, and her mother was digging deep into her secrets. "First your lipstick smeared, two you keep disappearing at random intervals, three you've been disappearing at random intervals, four this has been going on for quite a while, five your supper defensive whenever I bring this up you get supper defensive. Six your blushing and finally you're recent credit card expenditures are different. So who is it?"

"No one." Trixie snapped as she was slowly backed into a corner by her mother who was ever vigilant. "I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh so it's a girl then? Let me guess Veronica?" Ms Tang asked.

Trixie looked at her mother puzzled, "Timmy not a girl- no!" Trixie covered her mouth, and

Ms Tang broke down into a fit of laughter. "He's not my boyfriend! I've just been at the arcade with my friends."

"So Timmy's his name huh. Hmm, and stop lying Trixie your bad at it. And two Tad, Chad, don't like video games. And well you know Veronica.. She doesn't like any of the ones you play."

"Look Trixie you can go and hangout with your boyfriend Timmy, but you need to give

him some space. And start telling me where you're going, do you know it's worrying having you disappear. Also I want to meet your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend, and why would you want to meet him?"

"Because you keep disappearing to hang out with him, and don't you dare say you don't.

You just admitted it. And don't you dare say otherwise." Her mother snapped, "You can hangout, but will you please hang out with Veronica? So she stops bugging me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (A hatched Plan)   
“Have you guys noticed that Trixie’s been weird lately?” Veronica asked Tad, and Chad as they were walking around the school handing out birthday invitations. Her party was in two-days; Tad and Chad were also handing out invotation both we’re fighting over Trixie’s hand. “I mean like she’s been ignoring me. About once a week we used to always have a sleepover, and she hasn’t been available. On top of that she seems to be… happier than normal, I think she has a boyfriend.” Both of them looked at her, “What?” Veronica asked puzzled.   
“What do you mean you think she has a boyfriend?” Tad said anger in his voice.   
“Ya Trixie’s my girl!” Chad said pointing at himself, “And I swear if it's that Turner kid I’ll make his life miserable.” They looked at each other and broke out laughing. “What am I thinking? That loser dating Trixie.” Timmy Turner went deadly silent and slipped into his locker to avoid the popular kids, but he was very intrigued. As it was between classes, he was adding more F’s to his locker. Veronica couldn't help, but chuckle at the thought, “He’s such a loser everyone knows that comics are for losers.”   
“But ya Trixie is acting...weird. She seems to be happy, which I don’t mind, but it's weird. Since Trixie is always the calm and collected one, she isn't much for showing emotions. And avoiding us is getting annoying.” Tad responded.   
“I say we team up and figure out who Trixie’s boyfriend is.” Veronica looked up and swallowed spit as standing in front of her was Crocker. He heald a grin on his face, and the popular kids looked at each other. Terror was the only emotion they could feel, and started backing up slowly.   
“Did I hear you mention Trixie has a boyfriend? And what's with the flyer? Can I have one?” He snatched the flyers, and Veronica snatched it back from him before he could read a word.   
“Sorry no creeps aloud! You're not even on the charts so you're not allowed at my birthday party. And why would you care if Trixie has a boyfriend it doesn't affect you.” Veronica reminded him, and this made Crocker smile even wider, and creeped out the popular-kids.   
“Would you like to know who her boyfriend is?”   
“And how would you know?” Veronica asked.   
“Ya,” Tad put in. “For all we know your-”  
“Before you say anything you are correct I don’t have any reason to care about her boyfriend. But I have a theory. It's certain- can we go somewhere else? If you work with me I might be able to bump up your grades to an A.” Crocker said, and that got the attention of all three kids. They had decent grades enough to pass, Veronica was only barely passing with D’s and C’s, and Tad and Chad were straight B students. A free A, and both of them looked at each other, and Crocker walked down the hall and they followed. Veronica was tense, but followed them through the hallway they entered into his classroom.   
“So about that A.” Chad said Crocker walked over to his desk, and pulled out a small metal heament with a long wire that connects to a projector.   
“You see I might not have any interest in who Trixie's boyfriend is though I have an idea of who it is.” Crocker said dismally, “I”ve been working on a device that would allow an individual to display their memories, and watch them like a movie. Now I could sell this and make millions of dollars as it works. I know because I tested it on my mother while she was sleeping. Nonetheless, I also could give it to you irresponsible children who will totally not abuse it. All you do is put it on a person's head, and talk to them, and any thoughts or memories they have will appear, and you can watch them like a movie. For your A all you have to do is use it on Trixie, and the neat thing is you can disguise it like a hat.” He touched a red button and the thing turned into what looked to be a lavender colored hat.   
“So all we have to do is give it to Trixie and make her wear it? And it will show us her memories right?” Veronica asked.   
“Correct.”   
“Well that's neat and easy? Why are you giving it to us?” Tad asked.  
“Well originally I was going to sell it, but after some recent events with Trixie Tang, and Turner. I think they're dating, but I don't have a way to prove it. Until I invented this, but if I tried to do anything bad would happen. And the only reason why I think their dating is the way the two have been acting. Trixie waves at the boy in between going to class or she’ll stay after class and chat with him about things.” Crocker said, and Tad and Chad looked at each other and anger rose inside them both. “And it would be a shame if it was true, and people found out as that would prove Fairy God Parents! Exist! Trixie is way out of Turner’s league, and on the very bottom of the charts.”   
“How? No what nevermind. If Trixie is dating Turner she’s going to have another thing coming he’s mine!” Veronica said, and then realized what she said, “I mean he’s dead!” She yelled at and both Tad, and Chad agreed with her, and stormed out of the room. Crocker smiled as his plan was slowly weaving to success, now what would Turner do this time? 

II -Timmy Turner’s House   
“Alright now that Timmy’s at school it's time to talk about Dylan.” Mrs Turner approached her husband who was sitting sipping from a cup of coffee. She placed down three items, and her husband studied them, two perfume bottles, and one lavender colored hair band. “So I did some digging and managed to find El Chav, and a full bottle of El Chavez, both of which are ridiculously expensive might I add. Anyway going over the ingredients and smells I can confirm that Dylan is wearing El Chavez, not El Chav though they are very similar. And I found the hairband in Timmy’s room.”   
“And? Is there a problem with Dylan using El Chavez? This is a free country over all.” Mr Turner snapped at her, and she waved her arms.   
“No there's nothing wrong with it, I just think that Dylan’s a girl. And Timmy creepily collects things on Trixie. He has an entire shrine dedicated to her. Which is creepy.” Mrs. Turner said, and Mr. Turner shrugged his shoulders. “So I want to go ahead and bet you one night at a fancy dinner that if we take off Dylan’s hat it will be a girl.”   
“Oh.” Mr. Turner raised his hand, “And if I win I get a one night all expense paid trip to Cake N’ Bacon Hotel. Imagine all the bacon.” He said with glee, and Mrs Turner rolled her eyes, “So what do you want to do?”   
“Oh I'll think of something. Anyway I cleaned and organized Timmy’s creepy shrine.” Mrs. Turner said and sat with her husband, and the two broke into laughter this was going to be fun.   
III - Tang Manor  
Ms Tang was smiling as she dogg through her daughter’s room, nothing. She was looking for any proof of her daughter’s boyfriend and isn't finding anything. Sighing, she pulled open her daughter's phone, and rested on her bed. Trixie had once again forgotten to take her phone to school, flipping through the photos. Tad, Chad, Tad, Chad, and she passed when an image came up and she smiled. It was a picture of her daughter with some boy with a pink hat, bucked teeth, and holding a green and pink pencil. She was smiling wildly, and her mother chuckled, “So that's Timmy huh? You are such a liar.”   
She had now the evidence to prove it, and she sent the photo to herself, and deleted the text so her daughter wouldn't notice. “Elizabeth what are you doing?” She looked to see Mr. Tang standing there watching her with puzzlement on his face. “Why are you snooping through Trixie’s personal belongings? You know if she finds out she’s going flip. On top of that invading her privacy is wrong.”   
“I think I found her boyfriend.” He sighed.   
“Elizabeth invading your daughter's privacy is wrong. And you wonder why we divorced.” He could only shake his hand, “Sometimes I think I never divorced you with how much you're around.” Elizabeth looked down at the floor, “Anyway why do you care so much whether she has a boyfriend or not? She’s ten she’ll go through boys like candy till she finds the one, if she finds the one. Give her time.” Ms Tang rolled her eyes.   
“I don’t care if we’re divorced, she is still my daughter. And I want to spend time with her, teaching her my wisdom. And knowledge amongst the-”   
“What wisdom?” She rolled her eyes, “The only person you’ve dated is me. And that's not saying much. So how about we go do something more interesting rather than invade our daughters' privacy? Something more useful or education or fun.”   
“Sure, but we have to get Trixie to admit who her boyfriend is so she stopped sneaking off to hang out with him. The more she tries to deny it, the more it becomes obvious.”   
“And what do you have in mind?” He raised his eyebrows, “Veronica’s birthday party. I’ll fine you in later.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (A Plan Sprung)  
“Oi Trixie!” The girl looked up from her comic book, and froze standing there with a smile her friends, Tad, Chad, and Veronica. She was laying on her bed in her pajamas holding Poof in one arm, who was asleep. He had come over early and woken her up, and she had played with him till he crashed. It was an hour before school started, and she was looking at the clock puzzled. “I didn’t know you played with dolls,” Veronica said with a smile. She wasn’t wearing her white shirt, but rather a pink shirt with a star, a shirt she only wore when her birthday was near, and it matched the color of her dress. “And reading comics, like doing research for my party is awesome. I like knew you were my best-friend, so like I brought you a hat!” Veronica held out a violet colored hat that matched her clothing.   
“Umh okay. And this is not a doll, it's an action figure from the Super Poof comic book series. My.. mother got it for me, anyway thanks for the hat.” Trixie said and carefully stood up so as to not disturb the sleeping baby. The last thing she needed was Poof to be revealed as a fairy, she took it and Veronica snatched it back. “I’m confused, what are you doing here? So early, and I was just gonna put the hat on my dresser.” n  
“No Trix you need to wear it, I wanna see you wear it. You’ve probably sell all my other gifts away.” Veronica said accusingly. Trixie looked at her keeping her calm, shaking it in disappointment, which wasn’t wrong as most things her best friend got she had kept. Just never used from shirts, to clothes to a few toys. “So put if on your like I’ll be mad at you. The three of us worked really hard, and by that I mean I did all the work.”  
“Hey,” Tad said, “I dyed the hat.”   
“And I thought of the idea.” Chad said.   
“Whatever.” Veronica sad, and Trixie sighed and put the stupid hat on, suddenly someting wrapped itself around. And she winced as a sharp pain went through her body, and suddenly the hat jumped off her body with six mechanical spider legs, and scurried off. She picked up Poof and glared at her best friends, who were stepping back. “Look like Trix, we didn’t mean to hurt you. Crocker said if we made you wear it just one he would give us an A. And we want to catch you before you go and disappear and hangout with your boyfriend and ignore us! Like we haven’t had a sleep in over two weeks now!”   
“Ya, and you haven’t gone out with me.” Tad said.   
“Or me.” Chad said, and all three of them were looking down at the ground, and Trixie went silent.   
“It’s alright guys,” She looked down at Poof who was wide-awake and silent, “I just wish you guys were home, and forgot everything that happened this morning!”   
“Poof, Poof!” Poof shook his rattle and the two disappeared, “Poof?”   
“Ya. Wish that stupid hat home.” Poof smiled, Trxie was only beginning to understand some of what Poof would say. It was of course mostly guess, shared, and whether his ‘poof’ sounded happy or not. “Oh and wish that hat also landed on his head, and that of six random people who aren’t me or Timmy.” He rattled his rattle, and yawned, and Trixie smiled, “Thanks Poof. You know your mommy is not going like this, but would you like a cookie?” He nodded his head, and off she went towards the kitchen to find it.   
II - Crocker House   
Crocker sat waiting and looked to see the hat had reappeared completely smashed to pieces. “Finally I’ve found it!” He shouted, and plugged it into the computer and sat down watching as countless memories were being uploaded to his computer. “Come on.” He frowned, as he was getting images, and memories of people he didn’t know or want. “Curses! There has to be one memory of Trixie’s in here.” As the slide-show dragged on he found a memory of Trixie’s and he clicked on it.   
“My name’s Timmy what's yours?” Five year old Timmy Turner stood outside Dimmesdale Elementary school with a smile on his face. He had a pink hat with a small fan, a pink and white striped shirt and wore shorts. In his hand a purple flower, and standing next to him was a girl around his age, with long black hair, blue eyes, and wore a purple jacket with shorts. Crocker stood up in his seat puzzled; he paused the image, and cleaned his glasses. Was this a memory of Trixie Tang? He threw the imagei out and pulled out a bottle of fizzy juice, and sipped from it.  
“My name’s Trixie Tang, and I like comics. Do you like comics?” She asked with a giant smile on her face, and Crocker did a spit take. He had finally found her memories and was now ecstatic, this was going to the best day ever.   
“Of course, my favorites Crimson-” The boy was cut off by a blonde girl who rushed towards them.  
“Hey! Why are you talking to him and not me? My name’s Veronica Star, and I’m like the most popular kid in school.” She said with a wide smile on her face, “Do you wanna be my best-friend? You’re so pretty like you could be the second most popular kid in school.” Veronica hugged her, and Trixie smiled.   
“Well I just want a friend, but okay. Bye Timmy see you later.” She waved as Veronica dragged her away towards other kids. Who had gathered in a group, and the boy looked down at the ground.   
“So-sorry.” She muttered to herself, Crocker sat up puzzled, and now intrigued, what oh what had he discovered? He sat there and continued to drag through her memories, not all of them, he didn’t want to see certain ones like bathing, bathroom, or anything of such nature. But he looked over all the memories that pertained to Turner, and he took vigilant notes with a smile on his face.   
“Oh really Ms Tang.”   
III - Turner’s House  
“Poof!” Timmy called out and turned around to see his fairy godbrother who was floating behind him smiling with a cookie in his mind. “Let me guess you went to Trixie’s didn’t you?” The fairy nodded his head, and pulled out another cookie from a bag, and Wanda frowned at her son. And snatched the cookies away from him, and Poof face puffed himself up, and Wanda healed it out only for Cosmo to steal them.   
“Stop. Poof you know you're not supposed to have a cookie before you eat. And not that many.” Wanda said, and Cosmo frowned as he held out his last cookies. “No Poof.” The baby rushed to get it, and Cosmo swallowed it.   
“Poof Poof!” He said angrily.   
“Oh well I'm sorry.” Wanda said Trixie had given them to him, and Poof adoradled Trixie for whatever reason. “But you should’ve at least waited. And no more going over to Trixie’s unless you tell me. Got it?” He nodded his head and Wanda hugged him, “I love you Poof.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (A Secret Revealed PT I)   
“Hey look it Turner and the one kid, who are holding hands.” Veronica said as from her sight she had seen Timmy Turner. The pair had often been at the Dimmesdale mall, and she was taking notice. The two went from shop to shop and would walk and talk. Turner always wore the same clothes, but the boy he walked with. Veronica wanted to know how he was, and watched as the two shared a kiss, and he ran away into the girls bathroom. All three of the popular kids watched this event occur and walked right in front of the bathroom.   
“Did he just run into the girls bathroom?” Tad asked.   
“Yup.” Chad replied. And suddenly they all looked at each other as Trixie walked out of the bathroom and froze. “Hey Trixie, did you watch a boy with a D on his cap, and a red jacket run into the girls bathroom?” Trixie held her baseball cap, and red pants behind her back, and she shook her head.   
“Umh no.” Trixie said and slid awardly towards the left and they both followed her gaze, “That was you wasn’t it?” Veronica asked  
“No.”   
“What’s behind you back?” Tad asked, and Trixie started backing up; she was cornered, and her secret found. Trixie bit her bottom lip.  
“Then show us Trix. Cause I swear if I think I see. I swear that if you… we’re doing what I think you were doing. You're going to die! He’s mine- I mean he’s dead!” Veronica said and they all grabbed her, and they snatched the jacket from her. “That was you!” Trixie snatched it from her hand and took off running down the hall. “After her! And Turner!” She made a sharp right, and grabbed Timmy’s hand before he could relax, dragging him away from his friends who only blinked in confusion.   
“Hey I almost won!” He yelled at her.   
“Ya weare we got a problem.”   
“Let me guess your friends found out and want to kill me.”   
“Big time.” Timmy sighed, and the two made a sharp right, “I think they saw us you know. And when I got out of my disguise they were standing there. So ya you wanna wish us someplace safe?” Trixie asked as TImmy finally found his footing and was matching her, noticing the fact Trixie was starting to breath heavily. He looked down at his watch to his godparents who looked puzzled.   
“I wish we were at my house.” Timmy said, as he led Trixie into the crowd allowing them to slip away undetected. And the three popular kids were left running around the mall without any clue as to what they went.   
“Where did they go?” Tad asked.   
Turner’s House  
“That was fun,” Trixie said as the two were on his bed breathing heavily and laughing at the thought. She had completely switched from her usual clothes, back to her boy disguise, and had her normal clothes were poofed home. “So what do you wanna do now?” She asked him and was looking into his eyes, and he smiled.   
“Well I don’t particularly care. Anyway shouldn't you be getting home? Minus one thing I want to know is why do you like me? I mean I get that I saved you from the you know. But after awhile you seem to kinda… I don’t know. I mean I love you Trixie, but I’m curious why.” Timmy was trying to ask her, but was struggling to word it.   
“Well originally I wanted to trick you into being my boyfriend so I could abuse you and your fairies. And grant my every wish which would be materistlic, but you're kinder and cooler than I thought you were. Plus you don’t judge me like my friends for liking comics, or nerdy stuff. You actually care about me for being me, and not my wealth or beauty.” She said with a smile and leaned in for a kiss, and as the two were locked lips the door swung wide open.   
“Umh Mom, Dad what are you doing here?” He asked the moment the two broke up and Mrs Turner was even more confused.   
“Okay “Dylan” who are you really? First of all I know you're not wearing El Chav, and instead are wearing El Chavez. Cause El Chavez has pineapple and you don’t have that scent on you. That means you’ve been lying,” She said with persistence. Trixie looked at Timmy who could only shrug his shoulders, and then to the fairies in Timmy’s fishbowl and back at his parents. “On top of that you're wearing lipstick, which is fine if guys wear it. But I think you're a girl so take off your hat.” Mrs Turner said.  
“That’s fine with all moms, but I wish you forgot why you were in my room?” Mrs Turner was looking around the room and noticed Trixie.   
“Oh hi Mrs Turner.” She waved.   
“Hi Dylan. What am I doing in Timmy’s room?”   
“You were asking us if we wanted cookies.” She said, and Timmy didn’t say a word, as the two held hands.   
“Well I guess that works. Chocolate?” Trixie nodded her head, and with that she walked away.   
“Do you like cookies or something? You seem to eat a lot of them.”   
“Of course I do. After your mother makes us cookies? Do you wanna come to my place and have some fun? The maids and staff aren’t there minus my parents.” Trixie smiled, and Timmy nodded his head.   
Trixie’s Manor - Later  
Trixie Tang was smiling as the three of them on a sled flew down the stairs towards the bottom which was littered with pillows. She was sitting behind Timmy who was holding Poof in his hand, and the three of them were laughing. As the sled went flying into the air, they landed on the floor. Trixie leaned in and snatched a kiss, and both of them blushed. “You know this is the most fun I’ve had in a long while. Honestly I wish I had just talked to you earlier about you know.” He nodded his head.   
“I guess.” He said, and the two kissed each other again. From the distance away from the two Trixie’s mother stood with a phone. Snapping photos of her daughter, and walking away smiling ear to ear. She walked down the hallway only for her to run into Mr Tang who raised his eyebrows.  
“Why are you smiling? That’s never a good sign.” She could only roll her eyes at Trixie’s father, and showed him the photo. “If this is Trixie leave her alone.” She showed him the photo, and he glared at her.  
“Oh come on. Do you know how long I’ve waited for this? Oh their out in the living room.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (A Secret Revealed Part II)   
Crocker stood over Timmy Turner with a wide smile on his face, and the boy was looking at him. He was wearing his usual clothes, and behind him was parading around the room torturing the kids. “Turner! Why are you wasting your life sitting by your loser friends? When your rich, popular girlfriend who’s in this very class is sitting in the background. The one you won by using Fairy God Parents!” He stood up from the ground after his spasm, and the boy was looking around the room. Laughter broke out from the kids, and looked down at the floor leading the kids to mock him like usual. His god parents weren’t any wear near him, they had stayed home to work on other things, “Isn’t that right Ms Tang?”   
“What?” Trixie said and broke out into laughter trying to keep her calm demeanor, “Me? Date him? Are you insane? Do you even know where he is on the chart?” She snapped, but in reality was beginning to panic.   
“Oh yes,” He said rolling his eyes. “The charts, since this revelation will shake it up, will I finally be on it? I mean Turner is clearly going to lose favor.” Trixie chuckled at the thought, the devil though he could climb the charts?   
“No. First of all assuming you have proof, which you don't, that would only make you even more unpopular. And two you're crazy! Accusing me of dating him! Tommy beyond unpopular, and two revealing people's secrets is not only uncool it's wrong. Do you know what kind of popularity disaster would be?” She said and he frowned Trixie recfused to prove it, Poopey thoses Fairies are good. He thought to himself, and other kids in the class were laughing even harder at that.   
“Really Ms. Tang? You want proof, well how about this?” He shouted and clicked a small button on his remote as it turned on and slammed his fist into the machine. Trixie’s face turned into a bright red, as various images from events she had with Timmy appeared. From kindergarten to now, from holding hands to the kiss on Blue Moon of Vegon. “So wanna tell me again you're not dating Turner? Ha!”   
“How? How?”  
“Wait a minute Trixie. You’ve been ditching us to spend time with him? When you knew he was mine!” She shouted out in anger, “I mean he’s dead! No one that unpopular dates Trixie Tang!”   
“Dude that rocks!” Chester shouted, “That is so worth ditching us for a little while? You gotta tell us the story.”   
“You’re telling me that loser! Stole my girlfriend! How?” Chad yelled.  
“Ya!” Tad said.   
“It was Fairy God Parents!” He spazzed, and some of the kids looked at each other. Most of the kids in the room didn’t care. One of the kdis in the background of the room spoke up annoyed.   
“So what if Trixie’s dating him? Who cares?”   
“I care! And you shouldn't be talking as if you're a ‘moderate’ on the Charts. And it matters as Trixie is way out of his league. Everyone knows he has nothing to impress her; this can only mean one thing. Timmy used the magic from his fairies to make Trixie love him. Which consequently Trixie herself has proven to exist.” The room went silent as the very next slide was a picture of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Next to Timmy and Trixie as the two were walking through Chincinnati. Timmy was now looking out in terror, and Tad, Chad were seriously taking this, as she was beginning to sweat nervously.   
“Okay so you have some fancy images you made over the internet so what? That doesn't prove anything.” Trixie tried to take back the situation in her favor, and Crocker just shook his head.   
“Well it’s quite simple Ms. Tang.” He pulled out a metal device, with a long piece of  
paper, and a pen that would move. “This is what we call a lie detector. All you have to do is put this on, I’ll ask you a question and if you're lying it will light up. So come and sit here and prove it. If not you’re only proving that you're dating him. Which would also prove one of two things, one you’ve had a crush on him for a while. Which is extremely unlikely or the fact he has fairy godparents and used them to make you fall in love with him.” Trixie looked towards the floor, and stood up, walked towards Crocker and took off running.   
“Timmy run!” She shouted, and the boy looked around as he looked around puzzled as kids had formed around him.   
“Sorry Turner, but you’re not going anywhere.” Crocker said, as a sack went over his head, and Crocker, alongside Tad and Chad took off running. Carrying the boy, “Follow me I know how to get Turner's fairies.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (A Darling Rescue)   
Trixie ran from the scene in a panic as kids from the classroom swarmed into the hallway. Rushing past kids through them aside, and hiding within the crowd till she made it to the popular kids bathroom. Slipping into the bathroom undeducted she slid down riding a wave of emotional turmoil. “Trixie are you okay?” She looked up to see her best friend standing there, and the girl seemed uncomfortable. “Look like I’m totally mad that you… never told me. Like how come like you like dating Turner? He’s like.. Unpopular.” Veronica scratched the back of her head awkwardly, and Trixie was quite for a moment before she answered.   
“Are you gonna make fun of me too?” Veronica looked at Trixie who looked bitter about it, and she looked down at the floor.   
“No. Why would I make like fun of you? I like totally disagree with your dating choices, but like you are my best friend. And like tommrows my like birthday.” Trixie rolled her eyes at the girl, and they hugged. “Plus like you’re not the only one with like secrets. I’m like totally into watching anime, and things of that nature.”   
“You?” Trixie could only chuckle at the thought, and the girl shrugged her shoulders , “So why are you here?”   
“Well I’m supposed to give you this, but I also wanted to talk to you about it. It was wrong for Crocker to like reveal your secret to the class. But why like didn’t you tell anyone? You know we wouldn't care or at least I wouldn't? I’m not sure about Tad, and Chad and if you were intending to like hid the fact you had one. You should’ve liked not been avoiding us for almost a month now.” Trixie looked at her best friend who was playing with her hair.   
“I haven’t been that bad.”   
“Yes you have.” Veronica said, and pulled out a small letter and handed it to Trixie, “Oh and Crocker wanted me to give this to you.” She stood up from the floor, “Well I’m going to lunch so like see ya later. And stop sulking we got to talk about this later.” With that Veronica left the bathroom and Trixie opened the letter and sighed.   
“Ah ha! I’ve taken you boyfriend hostage, and won’t release him till you bring him his fairies - Crocker.” She shook her head, the writing was atrocious, but she didn’t have them after all they were Timmy’s plus-   
“Poof Poof!” She looked up and smiled at the baby smile, and relaxed herself before saying anything. She looked up and both Wanda, and Cosmo were there with her, and she looked at them puzzled.   
“Poof wanted to see you. So what’s up?” Cosmo said.   
“I wish I was,” Trixie thought for a moment. What did she wish for? Going invisible? That would prove fairies? She needs to trick a lie detector. “I wish I could fool any lie detector.” Poof waved his rattle and she smiled, “Not to put it to the test.” She said and Poof wished up a lie detector, and Trixie put the cough around her arm.   
“Alright Trixie do you have a boyfriend.” Wanda said.   
“No I do not have a boyfriend.” And the machine didn’t go off, “Yes it works alright guys let’s go.”   
II - Dimmesdale Elementary School - Assembly Hall   
“Alright Crocker it's time for you to stop being crazy!” Trixie emerged onto the stage of the school after she kicked the door open. “And let Timmy go. There's no such things as Fairy God Parents!” He turned towards her with a smile on his face and suddenly Tad and Chad grabbed her arms from behind.   
“Come to save your boyfriend have we?”   
“Umh..no. I’m here to get revenge for snooping into my private life.” She snapped at him, and all Crocker could do was roll his eyes. “And um Tad, Chad let me go!” Trixie yelled, as she was dragged into the limelight.   
“Sorry Trix, no can do.” Chad said.   
“Ya we have to unbrainwash you from Turner’s corruption. You're my girl not his.” Tad replied, and forced her into what looked like an electric chair.   
“Now then Ms Tang do you have a boyfriend?”   
“No.” Trixie said, and the thing didn’t go off, “And theirs also no such thing as Fairy God Parents either.” Again the thing didn’t go off, and Crcoker was annoyed, “You’re also a jerk for digging into my private life.”   
“Hmm since it’s clearly not working I’ll turn on the anti-magic feature, which I conveniently installed for situations like this. Neat. Planning ahead actually had some uses for once. I guess mother was right for once.” He said, and clicked a blue button, “Now tell me Trixie Tang do you have a boyfriend?” She looked at the man puzzled and once again answered the same one she had given before.   
“No I do not have a boyfriend.” And the machine went off, and Trixie looked confused as Crocker was laughing. She had made a wish, so what? She was even more distrubed than she was before.  
“Ah ha. And do Fairy God Parents exist?”   
“Why do you care so much about who I date?”   
“Actually Ms Tang I could care less who you love or date, but come on Turner for all people? There are so many nier, smarter, and kinder people. On top of that you came up to me and told me they existed.”   
“Err are you sure?”   
“Yes I’m sure!” Crocker screamed as his agitation was showing, “Now stop dodging the question. Do Fairy God Parents exist.”   
“Ya and why are you dating Turner! Your-”   
“Because he is.. Different from you two idiots. Which I’ll never date, even less so now that you’ve teamed up with the devil! On top of that you two have been fighting me non-stop don’t you think that gets annoying? Or the fact that some of my… interests are things the two of you would hate?”   
“Like?”   
“You know cool stuff… it dosen’t matter now let me go.”   
“Why do you love Turner and not me?” Chad asked, “Oh and right now he’s dangling over a bucket of Buzz Cola! Now we couldn't use acid, but put in long enough and anybody who knows about the acidic nature of the drink wouldn't want to know about that. Now then I already have proof of your fairies, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. And I have an image.” He clicked a button on the remote, and they appeared on the screen. “Or should I say Turner’s since you’ve stolen them and use them.” She heard gasp from the crowd, and realized what his plans were, “Now then Ms Tang do they exist?”   
“Fairies exist! You mean he’s not crazy!” And he clicked another button as a magical beam swept the field, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were sucked into what looked to be a vacuum. They had been close to the front and he was laughing.   
“Now then its time-”   
“Fairies exist!” Chad screamed, “You’re going to pay!”   
III   
“Turner! You allowed your fairies to be discovered and now you lose them!” Jorgeon's voice boomed around the auditorium as a wave of magic swirled the school. As people's memories were slowly being erased, Trixie smiled at Timmy and grabbed his hand. The school’s roof was torn off, and a storm went around the school. Not even less than five minutes she was trapped in an electric chair, now she was free. Winds had wipped, and thunder shook the ground, as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof were sucked away. “And now you lose your memories-”   
“What is going on?” Crocker yelled and Trixie called out.   
“When a godchild's fairies are discovered they are taken away and have their memories erased. That's why I’m mad at you.”   
“Wow that’s dumb.”   
“Jorgeon you idiot leave Timmy alone. He didn’t do anything!” She shouted, and the man grabbed them both   
“Oh and what do you have to say Trixie Tang!” He shouted with spit coming out and the girl was disgusted, “And Binky played Track Nine!” He shouted, as omniums music followed through the air, and people started packing.   
“Timmy didn’t reveal his fairies to anyone. I did.” She shouted and he looked at her, “You never erase my memories after the battle with the darkness. And it’s my fault erase mine, just let him keep his fairies.”   
“Fairy World now! And the rest of you erase all their memories!”


	13. Chapter 13 (The Final Chapter)

Chapter 13 (The Final Chapter)  
“What do you mean you still have your memories?” Jorgeon shouted at the girl, spit coming with and she wiped her face. All six of them stood in a kitchen, Cosmo, Wanda, were silent. And Trixie arms were wrapped around Poof, who was munching on cookies that Trixie had wished up. “So give it to me slowly! How did Croker discover your fairies Turner? And what do you mean I failed?” Trixie cleared her throat, and used her only open hand to hold Timmy’s and explained it to him slowly. Explaining the events from the darkness to advent with Crocker to only some of the events with their hangout, and Jorgeon took every word in. “Well then, and why did you not come to me?”   
“Cause… I was… umh you know going to erase my memories and this time successfully.” She blushed and looked down at the floor, and Timmy was grinning ear to ear hearing her words. Trixie wasn’t one for dealing with emotions or things of that nature, and Jorgeon looked at her skeptical.   
“Welp that explains that. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't erase your memories? And I can do that, just need something a little stronger.”   
“Umh… because you like us?”   
“Hmmm.” He looked around the room, “I don’t like you, I really don’t like you. You’re annoying, and you’ve lied to me. But I do like you.” He finally pointed at Poof, “Let me think for a moment. No!”   
“Come on Jorgeon I did save the universe from the darkness, Crocker and-” Joregon cut Turner off.   
“And you’ve also caused most of the problems, so that’s a no. Unless you can give me a good reason to keep her memories. After all she doesn't have fairies, she’s almost revealed their existence, and she’s rich. No!”   
“Come on Jorgeon.” Wanda said from the background, “All of his wishes have been around the two spending time together. On top of that he’s also happier than before.”   
“Still not convinced.” Jorgeon said; Trixie was still trying to come up with a response to the man, but came up blank. She wanted to say something, but couldn't and looked down at the floor.   
II   
“Mom why do you care so much about me having a boyfriend?” Trixie asked her mother who was playing with her hair. As she was laying on her bed struggling to fall asleep, it had been two weeks since the events with Crocker. “I don’t have one, I’m only ten.” She reminded her mother who could only chuckle at her daughter.   
“Did I ever tell you how I met your father?”   
“No.” Her mother giggled at the girl's response, and she kissed her daughter's forehead.   
“The first time I met him I threw him out a window.” She chuckled at the thought, embarrassed at the memory. “Look I’m not good at emotions and things of such nature, but we were back in Junior High, ‘Dimmesdale Junior High’. Which you’ll be going to in a few years, anyway I was in my home room class. I don’t remember why, but I went to my desk and found a note. It was this really bad poem, but I kept it cause it was cool, and I thought I was the only one getting it.”   
“Really?” Trixie asked her mother to shock her head.   
“Oh ya in fact I still have them. Remind me and I’ll show them to you, but warning they are bad. Filled with typos, grammar, errors, and really bad hand-writing, but their mine. Sorry. I’m not used to this.” Ms. Tang scratched the back of her head, and sat down with her daughter on her bed who was trying her best to hide her curistoy, but was failing to do it. “I don’t normally spend a lot of time around you, so umhh ya.”   
“Just get on with the story.” Trixie rolled her eyes, “I already know that.”   
“You’re right.” Ms Tang said, and stroked her daughter's hair, “Anyway I started to accumulate a lot of these letters, and they were getting better. The writing was more clear, and I started to feel happy and more and more curious. So I waited out and one day caught your father trying to slip his poem into my desk and snapped it from him. After embarrassing him, I was not happy. I was expecting it to be a rich or you know really beautiful, and I threw him out the window after I freaked out. Ya.. I got suspended from school for like months, and had to pay his medical bills.” She said trying to find her wording, “So I ended up feeling really bad, and since then I’ve been with your father, and this led to one another, and you were born.”   
“So you freaked out because you saw dad, and thought he was someone different. Why are you telling me this?” She asked puzzled. Ms Tang nodded her head, and Trixie rolled her eyes at her mother who was embarrassed.   
“I’m telling you this cause I wanna spend time with you. So…” Her mother continued talking through the night telling Trixie’s stories, and she was smiling so she finally crashed from exhaustion.   
III   
“Trixie?” Timmy called out to the girl who snapped back to reality, “Are you okay we’ve been trying to get your attention for like five minutes now.” He asked with concern in his voice, and all she could do was smile.   
“Ya sorry thinking, so can I keep my memories?” She said to the buff fairy who growled at her.   
“No!” He shouted, “You lied, told the existence of fairies, and you're rich, and happy which means you don’t need fairies! And don’t give me the ‘love’ tidbit I don’t care. Now give me a reason why you shouldn't erase your memories!”   
“Because you’ve already erased my memory and failed.” Trixie smiled as she looked up at the man, “So what makes you think you could do it again.” Jorgeon thought for a moment and smiled, which made Trixie frown.   
“You’re right, and so I’m bringing out extra strength Forgettin, something that will erase your memory. Even if you somehow managed to find a way to not lose your memory, now begone.”   
“Wait what? Hey-” He flashed the button, and Timmy looked in terror watching as the girl's memories were erased. She stood there frozen, and he held up his wand, and images of her memories over the last months disappeared and were slowly erased. And the only thing Timmy could do was rush, but he sent her away before anything could come from it.   
“Sorry Turner, but it's for the best.” The boy fell to his knees, and sobbed. Wanda grew angry and snapped at the fairy, but he sent them away.   
IV   
“Are you okay sport?” Wand said with worry in her voice watching as her god kids sobbed. She, Cosmo, and Poof wrapped their arms around him, leading the ten year old sobb. He had been trying to get Trixie to be in love with him and she finally admitted it. And like pouring sand into his hand, it slipped away from his grip. And all he could do was cry, “It’s okay Timmy. Things will turn around.” Wanda said.   
“Poof Poof.” Poof said with worry in his voice and Timmy hugged him.   
“No Poof you can’t go around Trixie anymore.” Wanda said solemnly and Cosmo was quite allowing the boy to release his emotions. The baby didn’t like hearing that as he sobbed, and lightning struck them. Wanda herself was upset  
V   
Trixie Tang sat up in bed looking at the ceiling bedroom and she knew something was wrong. Her emotions were in turmoil, she had celebrated Veronica's birthday, which was mostly lame minus a few people who showed up. Veronica had the night of her life, which made Trixie feel good, but she couldn't get the feeling that something was missing. Her memory was fuzzy, and she was crying. Emotions were draining from her, she had no clue why or what it was, but the emotions just seem to flow. Both of her parents came in, and tried to sooth the girl, but to no avail, “It’s okay Trixie, it’s okay.” Her mother said, but the gaping whole in the girls armor was cracked, and all she could do was cry. Something was missing, and Trixie knew it.   
A/N: This will be the last chapter for this story, so this is going on hiatus for a while, and then I’m going to give this a strong rewrite to make the story better, increase characterization and add more humor to it. I also want to set up some of the later story events, grammar but that’s not for awhile, so as of this moment Magic Isn’t Perfect is Complete.


End file.
